


The 107th

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: While working at a biker bar, the 107th, a certain Howlie isn't quite getting the message.





	The 107th

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Biker!Steve Rogers fic. You can also find me on Tumblr at Kaunis-Sielu  
> All works are on both pages.

The door had flown open so fast it slammed the wall behind it, shattering the glass. Your bosses, the Captain and the Winter Solider, were not going to be happy about repairing that. The bar had gone silent.

Working at a biker bar wasn’t bad, you actually enjoyed it and the protection it provided you. When people learned that you worked at the 107th they were always surprised. You were innocent looking, the girl next door type but you made good money and rarely had problems with the Howlies.

Then he’d come into town. Jack. He was a cocky Lieutenant in the Howlies biker gang and you were his new obsession.

“Come on Baby.” He says, leaning across the bar trying to get as close to you as he can “I’ll take real good care of you.”

“Like I told you last time Jack, I’m good.”

“You have no idea how good I could make your life.” He coos and you smile softly then grab another beer for another one of the Howlies.

Jack follows you along the bar, hitting on you the entire time. You do your best to politely ignore him but apparently he’s not going to be so easily ignored.

“Come on Baby. I’ll protect you from the other bikers. From the other gangs. Whatever you need I’ll do it for you.” He said sweetly, his blue eyes hold something in them that seems kind but also, threatening.

“Honestly Jack. I need you to stop, please. I don’t need you to protect me, I need you to stop.”

“Stop?”

“Asking me out. Please just leave me alone.” This turns out to be what he doesn’t want to hear. He reached across the bar so quickly you didn’t have time to react.

“I’d reconsider.” He growls, his hand wrapped tightly around your wrist.

“Jack let go. Jack please.” You say, trying to get your wrist out of his grasp.

It was then that the door flew open, the glass shattering. The bar going silent.

You’re not trying to pull away from him you’re so startled.

“Let her go.” The blonde man growls, “Now.” You’re stunned when Jack does as the man says without argument. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to protect her Captain.” Your mouth drops open, he’s the Captain?

“Bullshit.” The Captain sneers. “Get out. If you wanna keep being able to walk without a limp you’ll stay out of here and away from her. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Captain.” Jack glares at you but does as the Captain says.

The second Jack is gone the Captain turns those blue green eyes to you.

“You alright doll?” His hard demeanor softening instantly.

“Yes Captain.”

“Steve.” He corrects gently, “Can I see your wrist?” You give it to him and are surprised at how gentle he is. “Has he ever grabbed you before Sweetheart?”

“No Cap- uh Steve.”

“I should punish him.” He growls, gently tracing the red mark Jack’s hand had left of your skin.

“Please don’t.” His eyes meet yours and you see the surprise there, “Jack is already angry enough. I think he knows where I live and I don’t need any trouble from him.

“You shouldn’t be scared of him.” Steve argues, “By working here you’re put under my protection, Bucky’s and the Howlies protection too. He shouldn’t scare you. You should know that you’re gonna be safe. Where do you live?”

“South side.”

“South side! That’s Iron’s territory.”

“It’s all I could afford.”

“Wanda!” He calls to your boss. “I’ll be right back Sweetheart.” He says making his way over to her. You nod then go gather some empty cups and bottles from a few of the tables.

“What time is your shift over Sweetheart?”

“11.” He nods then makes himself comfortable in a back booth. He spends a lot of time on his phone, when 11 rolls around he unfolds himself and meets you at the counter.

“I found you a place to stay in our territory, it’s not too far from my place, or Bucky’s. I cleared it with Stark, I can take you home while you get some stuff together then take you to the new place. As long as that’s okay with you.”

You agree. It’s not that Iron Men territory isn’t as safe as Howlies, just for you it is. Besides, this way Jack won’t know where you are and you might get to see Steve more often. It doesn’t take you long to get enough things for a few days then Steve brings you to the new apartment. It’s stunning.

“Steve?”

“Yea Doll?”

“I don’t think I can afford this.”

“What was your rent at your other place?” You tell him and he nods, “This will be the same then.”

“You don’t-“

“Doll. We promised to keep you safe. We didn’t. Wanda told me he’s been harassing you for a while. Please let this be an apology.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He tells you passing you a key “Besides, I’d like to see more of you and I can’t do that if you’re in Iron territory.”

“I’d like that too.” You assure him with a smile. You’d like that a lot.


End file.
